Truth or Dare: Tori Style
by DigesuAnthony'sGirl
Summary: Tori is bored in the hotel and wants to play a game. But there is a problem: Chloe doesn't want to play. So, she must find a way to get everyone to play. This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it. I will be updating every week because of cheer and dance. Love You All!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As Chloe woke up, I sat there thinking of how to get everyone to play truth or dare. I had been so bored ever since we got to this hotel about two days ago. Kit had gotten the biggest room that was available. It was not very big. It had one door that connected the 'girls' room' and the 'guys' room'. Each room had two beds and a couch, so everyone had somewhere to sleep without somebody else taking up half the bed.

I currently have the queen sized bed on the right whilst Chloe was on the couch. Lauren had insisted that she got a bed and as much as I love Chloe now, there is no freaking way that I am going to sleep on a couch. It really bothers me that I can hear Simon snoring from here, so I went into the hallway to plot.

The only reason that Derek won't play Truth or Dare is because Chloe is always talking to him and Simon about this thing they call 'an Epicness of Powers'. I think it's just their way of talking behind my back, but oh well. Who cares? I bet that if I can get Chloe to play, then everyone else will play too. _But Chloe doesn't want to play._ My stupid inner voice has started to be very annoying. But more often than not, it was right.

And then it hit me: if Liz asked Chloe to play, then she would definitely play. Therefore, everyone else would too. _We are so smart!_ **I know right**!

* * *

**_Yes,yes...It was very short. But this is my VERY FIRST Fanfic, so please play nice. Any suggestions for me like more detail and stuff like that, please let me know._**

~Mrs. D

PS: Who likes One Direction. They might make a guest appearence.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, follows, faves. I think y'all are AWESOME! As for 1D, instead of them coming, I think I will just have them briefly mentioned. Does that work for you guys?

_**Previously:**_

**And then it hit me: if Liz asked Chloe to play, then she would definitely play. Therefore, everyone else would too. We are so smart! I know right!**

CHAPTER 2!

It would totally work! I crept back inside to grab some paper and a pen. I'm a witch, not a necromancer, so don't come running to me when you have a cray-cray ghost chasing after you. Because then _**I **_would have to go running to Chloe. TO MUCH WORK!

I ran across the street to the Duncan Donuts and got a vanilla chi. I came back to the hotel and sat down in the storage closet. It was really clean, which I didn't expect. I had just sat down when I heard a whisper.

"We can't tell them. Then my aunt would just go berserk! Are you crazy!? " It was Chloe. "I know we can't just randomly say it! Think about how my dad would react." It was Derek! What couldn't they tell us? Oh well, it was probably that stupid club they had. Grr…. Soon, they left, and I waited a few minutes before I spoke.

"Liz, Are ya there?" The pen lifted and wrote this: _I'm always here. Before you ask, they were just talking about some guys they ran into while you and Simon were alone. _"Well, that is some good news, I think." _Yeah, Anywhoooo… what do you need?_ "I need you to convince Chloe to play T or D with me. I'm always so bored. And I want the guys to play too." _Done and Done. Bye. LUV YOU! ;) 3 _"Love you too!"

And now, we wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously! **

Yeah, Anywhoooo… what do you need? "I need you to convince Chloe to play T or D with me. I'm always so bored. And I want the guys to play too." Done and Done. Bye. LUV YOU! ;) 3 "Love you too!"

And now, we wait.

**CHAPTER 3: Liz's PoV**

I think Tori has a good idea. Chloe and the guys are too uptight! All they do is talk about strategies with Kit. And then I heard something. It sounded like, a guitar. I decided to snoop. It sounded like a song about no homes or something. It was Chloe singing now. Derek was playing the guitar?!

Little boy, six years old  
A little too used to being alone  
Another new mom and dad  
Another school, another house that will never be home  
When people ask him how he likes this place  
He looks up and says with a smile upon his face

This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This is my temporary home

Young mom, on her own  
She needs a little help, got nowhere to go  
She's looking for a job, looking for a way out  
'Cause a halfway house will never be a home  
At night she whispers to her baby girl  
"Someday we'll find our place here in this world"

This is our temporary home, it's not where we belong  
Windows and rooms that we're passing through  
This is just a stop on the way to where we're going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This is our temporary home

Old man, hospital bed  
The room is filled with people he loves  
And he whispers  
"Don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday"  
He looks up and says  
"I can see God's face"

This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
This was just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This was my temporary home

This is our temporary home

Then it dawned on me, Chloe hasn't really had a _home_ before. She hasn't lived in one place for more than a month. And same with Derek, who grew up in a lab. But now they have each other. They should date someday. As if that would ever happen.

I walked in.


End file.
